


In the Dog House

by Saki (Albione)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, armie as usual gives in, timmy being a honey badger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albione/pseuds/Saki
Summary: Armie and Timmy meet up in London, and, as usual, Armie is in trouble and Timmy wants to go to Pride.





	In the Dog House

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, as much as I would like to, I do not know these people and they definitely would not like to know me…   
> It is much more explicit than I usually write, and I think it is first in line for a bad sex prize, but at least I tried...

“Armieeeeeeee!”  
Armie knew that tone of voice; Timmy was going to ask for something.   
And he would get it, no doubt about it, since he had been balls deep into him just a few moments ago and was still in a sex haze, his cock resting lightly on the ridge of Timmy’s buttocks, still wet and soft after coming and missing the warmth and tightness that had enveloped him.

Timmy rolled over, his hair was wilder than usual, curls escaping any sort of order, his face was flushed, his long legs circled Armie’s waist and he pushed up his hips; Armie obediently took Timmy’s cock in his mouth and started to suck him off. 

He was always surprised how Timmy managed to arrive at his London apartment without being seen; cap and sunglasses was all he seemed to need, but it was cleverer than that, Timmy just changed his aura, he walked differently, he moved as another person.   
God he was such a great actor Armie thought.

As Timmy came violently down Armie’s throat his moans intensified, almost shrieks, a dying seal or a printer on its last legs.

“Armie, please can we go to the London Pride today?”  
He looked so boyishly undone, stroking Armie’s arm, drawing invisible swirls on the skin.  
“Are you mad honey badger? There will be a million people there, being seen is a certainty, it will undo all the post dated instagram posts we organised for this weekend!” Armie kissed an errant curl.

“But I want to go! I missed the New York one since I had to be on set a 5 am on Monday, I want to go! Please Arms!”  
The pleading expression always worked, especially since Armie was feeling guilty and was relieved that Timmy had not mentioned the subject he was dreading.   
“How on earth do you think we can go without being seen, convince me and I will go…”  
Seeing the change in Timmy’s expression, that glint of mischief, the gold in his eyes lighting up, Armie realised he had just been done.

“I have thought of everything! I just need a cap and sunglasses, nobody will notice me, but of course, you being so tall need a disguise.”  
He jumped out of the bed and grabbed his holdall and pulled out a pair of red shorts.  
A very familiar pair of red shorts with a black piping.

“Timmy, how did you get those?”  
“I always get souvenirs from shoots” His smile seemed childishly innocent, but there was a guilty edge to it.  
“But those were mine, you took my shorts?”  
“Not only those” Timmy mumbled, Armie did not quite catch the exact words, but was not sure he wanted to.  
“But my balls will be on show! How can I go undercover dressed as Oliver?” He looked at the shorts, they seemed shorter than he remembered.  
“I have seen them so many times, licked them as well, so no problem with me seeing them. You just have to be careful, you were being a bit free while filming. Luca and I had quite a job editing them…”  
A strangled “You and Luca?” was all Armie could manage.  
“Yup, it was quite a bonding session between us. There were 372 frames where your balls had to be erased. I have a copy of the uncensored movie if you want. Luca did not bother with the four hours version. Want to see?” Timmy reached towards his phone on the bedside table.  
Armie could just shake his head, the thought of Timmy and Luca sitting and watching his balls was something he needed to scrub from his brain.

“Anyway, go and shower and put on the shorts and I will fix the top…” Timmy reached towards the salmon pink t-shirt that Armie had thrown to the floor earlier.   
“But what about my height? My face?”  
“Do not worry Arms, I have brought something with me.”   
As he walked to the bathroom Armie noticed that Timmy had picked up a pair of scissors. It would be a long day.

Regent street was packed, crowds walked up and down; loud music bleared from sounds systems.   
People were dancing and drinking, the sky was overcast but the atmosphere was joyval.   
A strange couple walked towards Piccadilly Circus ignoring the stares.   
The smaller slender man was dressed in black, from his cap pulled down almost to his sunglasses to his sneakers; the only colour was the rainbow shoe-laces. The extremely tall man was in very short shorts, almost obscene, and a crop salmon pink t-shirt barely covering his chest. But his dog latex mask, leather collar and chain that the shorter man heald was what every one noticed.  
The long legs, strong biceps and flat stomach all covered with downy blond hair was having an effect on many of the members of the crowd, a veritable flag raising all along Regent Street.

“Mate, love your puppy!” The leather clad bear gave a thumbs up as they passed.  
“He loves neck nuzzling! Don’t you honey bear?” Timmy turned towards Armie that immediately started rubbing his face along Timmy’s long neck and making yelping sounds.

Armie was dying a million deaths; his skin exposed to a hungry male gaze was bad enough, but the latex mask was boiling his face.   
He knew that Timmy would make him pay for that photo Liz had posted on ig.   
He should have known that Timmy not mentioning it meant he was in trouble.  
The giggly Timmy was the dangerous honey badger.

“Where did you get that mask!” All the sex fog had evaporated as soon as he saw what Timmy was holding. The long hound face, the pointed ears, the black latex rippled as Timmy held the mask and slowly turned it round, looking at it with a very satisfied smirk.  
“There are places in Budapest, you should come and visit sometimes…”  
Armie did not like the implications on where Timmy spent his free time in Budapest.

“I am not wearing that! I am not going with you to pride!”   
“You owe me Hammer…” Timmy’s quiet tone filled the room. Armie knew he would not listen to any explanation.

“This is fun!”   
Normally Armie loved seeing Timmy enjoying himself, but he wasn't big hearted enough to do so on this occasion.  
“Can we go now?” he whined.   
“Suppose... “   
The holes in the mask were badly placed, Armie could not see Timmy clearly, but the tone sent warning signs. Was he going to pay for the hand holding as well? Sometimes Armie wondered if Liz and Timmy had some sort of fucked up agreement between them to make his life impossible.   
The agreed ten year mark before he could end his marriage could not arrive soon enough.

They moved into side streets, Timmy pulling him along by the chain.   
The maze of streets told Armie that they were moving around Soho, it did not bode well.

They entered a club, music was pumping, bodies were heaving on the dancefloor, it was early afternoon, goodness what it would be like later in the evening; Armie hoped they would be back to the flat by then.

Timmy grabbed a couple of beers at the bar and handed one to his puppy.   
“Under 5 pounds for two beers, this place is so cheap and cheerful, I discovered it last year with Nic. Good times…”   
Armie did not like the wistful smile; he certainly did not want to know what he got up to with Nic last year in London. Actually, he did want to know, or wanted his worse fears to be dispelled.  
He gingerly pulled up the mask over his mouth and took a sip of beer, back turned to the revellers.

Mariah Carey started to warble from the speakers and Timmy danced around Armie singing along. His movements were so fluid, holding the beer bottle high in the air, arms swaying to the music, his bottom pushing against Armie.   
Armie growled, it came from his throat, low and urgent.  
Timmy smiled and took his hand, letting the chain fall, and guided him towards the back of the club.  
“Treat time for a good puppy!” Timmy pulled back a curtain and they found themselves in a very dimly lit room. 

Armie started to pull off his mask, but Timmy stopped him. “Not yet, you do not want to be seen here!” he giggled.  
He pushed him back onto a low black couch, it felt vaguely sticky against Armie’s skin.  
“Good boy…” Timmy stood looking down at him and swiftly kneeled between Armies legs.  
He moved his hands slowly along Armie’s thighs keeping his face close to his crotch.  
Armie hardened as he felt Timmy’s hot breath against the flimsy fabric.

The fingers carefully moved under the shorts and caressed the balls “Good boys that have been in place today” Timmy muttered, then he took Armie’s length in his hand and slowly started to press it.   
Armie wanted to come, but knew he had to wait, so yelped instead.   
Timmy got up “Turn over honey bear…”  
Armie knelt on the couch, the plastic leather still felt sticky, but he was beyond caring; he held onto the back trusting his bottom into the air. He shuddered as Timmy pulled his shorts down.  
Timmy lightly passed his tongue along the crease, teasing, exploring. Then with purpose he went deeper, slowly rimming the edge of Armie’s hole; pushing against it; entering.

Armie wasn't sure for how long he was being explored, he felt Timmy’s saliva dripping down his leg, he could feel his hardness almost getting painful.   
He whimpered as Timmy stopped, he felt him get up and heard him unzip his trousers. 

There was the muffled sound of Gloria Gaynor from the dancefloor assuring the listeners that she would survive, voices in the corridor behind the flimsy curtain, moans from others all around him.  
He did not care, as soon as Timmy pushed against him, into him, he yelped. 

“Good boy” Timmy grabbed the chain and at every thrust yanked it, pulling Armie’s head back.   
Armie felt like barking, it was bubbling from him, as he felt stretched, when Timmy hit the right spot, it was inevitable. The bark was loud and Timmy came.

“That was fun!” Timmy wiped cum off his lips with the back of his hand; Armie was slipping onto the floor, no longer worried about the stickiness of the couch, he was in a happy haze.   
“Tim, you will kill me one day, I need to take the mask off…”  
“Put your shorts on, I will call an Urber, the traffic should be back to normal by now…”   
As Timmy put his cap back on and pulled back the curtain Armie wondered if he would ever manage to survive till his tenth wedding anniversary. And if he did, how long would he last living with Timmy full time?

But just thinking of living with Timmy full time gave him the energy to get up. After all, Timmy knew him better than he knew himself.  
Honey badgers are vicious little bests, but they do look so sweet and are difficult to resist...


End file.
